Stages
These are the stages Stage 1-1 A wild slime has appeared! As our newest hero-in-training, this should be something you can handle. Life cost: 1 Enemy: Green slime Stats: *HP: 20 *Power: 1 *Speed: 3 *Fire: 0% *Water: 0% *Earth: 0% *Air: 0% Stage 1-2 Hedgehogs have become quite a pest recently. Despite pop culture, they aren't as fast as many think! Catch him. Life cost: 1 Enemy: Hedgehog Stats: *HP: 45 *Power: 1 *Speed: 25 *Fire: 0% *Water: 0% *Earth: 0% *Air: 0% Stage 1-3 Reports from the farm folk say that rabbits are becoming a nuisance. Look! There is one now! Life cost: 1 Enemy: Rabbit Stats: *HP: 40 *Power: 1 *Speed: 10 *Fire: 0% *Water: 0% *Earth: 0% *Air: 0% Stage 1-4 Strange. Looks like some form of dark magic turned this acorn into some kind of monster. Destroy it before it gets any bigger. Life cost: 1 Enemy: Seed Stats: *HP: 70 *Power: 2 *Speed: 30 *Fire: 0% *Water: 0% *Earth: 0% *Air: 0% Stage 1-5 So many rabbits! It's as if they are breeding like... well, you get the idea. Stop them before they overun the farmlands. Life cost: 1 Enemy: Rabbit Horde Stats: *HP: 120 *Power: 3 *Speed: 5 *Fire: 0% *Water: 0% *Earth: 0% *Air: 0% Stage 1-6 You're going on an adventure! You'll need to gather some food before you leave to find the source of this trouble. Life cost: 1 Stage 1-7 As you walked down the path, you bump into a chameleon who blended into the road. Oops! Life cost: 1 Enemy: Chameleon Stats: *HP: 150 *Power: 5 *Speed:4 *Fire: 0% *Water: 0% *Earth: 0% *Air: 0% Stage 1-8 All this walking is making you hungry. Perhaps a few delicious green apples will do the trick! Life cost: 1 Stage 1-9 Some logs blocked the bridge, but as you attempt to move them, an angry beaver emerges! It was his dam! Life cost: 1 Enemy: Beaver Stats: *HP: 130 *Power: 3 *Speed: 6 *Fire: 0% *Water: 0% *Earth: 0% *Air: 0% Stage 1-10 Fang forest is known for nasty vegetation that is not vegetarian, if you catch my drift. A venus man trap blocks the entrace! Life cost: 1 Enemy: Carnivorous plant Stats: *HP: 220 *Power: 4 *Speed: 8 *Fire: 0% *Water: 0% *Earth: 0% *Air: 0% Stage 1-11 You'll need to collect wood for a camp fire if you are going to make it through this forest alive. Stage 1-12 A goblin scout? Out here? Get him before he can flee and warn other goblins nearby! Life cost: 1 Enemy: Archer goblin Stats: *HP: 240 *Power: 3 *Speed: 4 *Fire: 0% *Water: 0% *Earth: 0% *Air: 0% Stage 1-13 Rations are getting a bit thin. That wild boar out there sure looks delicious... Life cost: 1 Enemy: Boar Stats: *HP: 300 *Power: 8 *Speed: 8 *Fire: 0% *Water: 0% *Earth: 0% *Air: 0% Stage 1-14 Someone, or some thing, has blocked the path ahead with stones. You'll need to move them to get any further. Life cost: 1 Stage 1-15 You see "leaf me alone" scratched into the side of the tree as it suddenly growls and turns to look at you! Life cost: 1 Enemy: Tree Stats: *HP: 500 *Power: 6 *Speed: 11 *Fire: 0% *Water: 0% *Earth: 0% *Air: 0% Stage 1-16 A goblin camp?! There are too many of them. Maybe you can make some sick by dropping bad food? Life cost: 1 Stage 1-17 As you turn to leave, you come face to face with a war boar. He snorts excitedly before charging you, tusk-first. Life cost: 1 Enemy: Boar goblin Stats: *HP: 400 *Power: 6 *Speed: 8 *Fire: 0% *Water: 0% *Earth: 0% *Air: 0% Stage 1-18 The smell of fire lingers in the air! The forest! They are burning it down! Quickly, destroy the torches! Life cost: 1 Stage 1-19 Whattt is that delicious smell?! Oh, man-flesh! The goblin shaman licks his lips and slowly approaches. Life cost: 1 Enemy: Shaman goblin Stats: *HP: 600 *Power: 7 *Speed: 10 *Fire: 0% *Water: 0% *Earth: 0% *Air: 0% Stage 1-20 Foolish human! We here first. We be here long after human gone forever! All human shall burn! So much for peaceful negotiations... Life cost: 1 Enemy: Goblin boss Stats: *HP: 1000 *Power: 12 *Speed: 10 *Fire: 0% *Water: 0% *Earth: 0% *Air: 0% Stage 2-1 The entrance to the crystal caverns lies blocked. You may be able to break through the wall of crystals with enough force. Life cost: 1 Stage 2-2 (Squeek) (Zaaaapppp) "Oh, a new friend! Come, come! Play with my new zappy toy!" Life cost: 1 Enemy: Electric rat Stats: *HP: 910 *Power: 8 *Speed: 8 *Fire: 0% *Water: 0% *Earth: 0% *Air: 0% Stage 2-3 Well, that was weird... but the smell of ham is over by that questionable looking pond! Oh snap! Life cost: 1 Enemy: Eel Stats: *HP: 970 *Power: *Speed: *Fire: *Water: *Earth: *Air: Stage 2-4 This ham probably belonged to that eel... but since he won't be needing it, you might as well fill your pack... Life cost: 1 Stage 2-5 As you walk along a dimly lit path, you step on something squishy. You hear a yelp beneath your foot! "You stepped on my head" Shouts a furry creature as it rises from the ground! Life cost: 1 Enemy: Mole Stats: *HP: 970 *Power: 11 *Speed: 7 *Fire: 0% *Water: 0% *Earth: 0% *Air: 0% Stage 2-6 The walls shake and the ground vibrates as a loud noise approaches. Suddenly, the wall bursts open and a large ratman stares you down, eyeing the crystals you carry. "Mine!" he shouts. Life cost: 1 Enemy: Driller rat Stats: *HP: 1040 *Power: 13 *Speed: 10 *Fire: 0% *Water: 0% *Earth: 0% *Air: 0% Stage 2-7 Look! That rat miner dropped some diamonds! You can use them to buy new supplies and equipment for your quest. Life cost: 1 Stage 2-8 As you enter the cavern ahead, a giant bat gets caught in your hair! Life cost: 1 Enemy: Bat Stats: *HP: 1150 *Power: 13 *Speed: 6 *Fire: 0% *Water: 0% *Earth: 0% *Air: 0% Stage 2-9 The legends are true! The giant spider Heslob lives... but not for long, hopefully. Life cost: 1 Enemy: Spider Stats: *HP: 1260 *Power: 14 *Speed: 5 *Fire: 0% *Water: 0% *Earth: 0% *Air: 0% Stage 2-10 You've heard tales of magic mushrooms, but this seems quite a bit less fun! Life cost: 1 Enemy: Mushroom cave Stats: *HP: 1370 *Power: 13 *Speed: 8 *Fire: 0% *Water: 0% *Earth: 0% *Air: 0% Stage 2-11 Eww! The skulls of various creatures block your way forward. Lucky for you, that mushroom is no more. Move the skulls and get out of here! Life cost: 2 Stage 2-12 You hear an odd melody coming from a group of crystals in the corner. Do you dare approach? Life cost: 2 Enemy: Gems Stats: *HP: 14000 *Power: *Speed: *Fire: *Water: *Earth: *Air: Stage 2-13 What. Is. That. Smell?! A green, oozy pile of slime rises from the ground, winks at you, then tries to swallow you whole! Life cost: 2 Enemy: Big green slime Stats: *HP: 2200 *Power: 12 *Speed: 10 *Fire: 0% *Water: 0% *Earth: 0% *Air: 0% Stage 2-14 Tiny rat tails litter the path ahead. Have they been shedding them? Icky! Clear them away so you can move on. Life cost: 2 Stage 2-15 The rats are using TNT to mine the crystals! Are they mad?! They'll bring down the entire cave! Life cost: 2 Enemy: TNT rat Stats: *HP: 2800 *Power: 14 *Speed: 8 *Fire: 0% *Water: 0% *Earth: 0% *Air: 0% Stage 2-16 You were to late to stop them from starting the detonation! Quickly, gather all of the TNT before someone else finds it. Life cost: 2 Stage 2-17 Oops. Looks like there are more detonators for all that TNT you picked up. Umm... good luck? Life cost: 2 Stage 2-18 The slime you slayed before has returned! You seemed to have made him angry and supercharged! Life cost: 2 Enemy: Electric slime Stats: *HP: 2500 *Power: 12 *Speed: 10 *Fire: 0% *Water: 0% *Earth: 0% *Air: 0% Stage 2-19 You see light ahead at the end of the tunnel! You lean against a rock to catch your breath, only to have the rock move and snort! Life cost: 2 Enemy: Rhino Stats: *HP: 2600 *Power: 18 *Speed: 10 *Fire: 0% *Water: 0% *Earth: 0% *Air: 0% Stage 2-20 As you approach the exit of the caves, the crystal king toad blocks your path. Wanting his crystals back, his tongue lunges out of his mouth at you! Life cost: 2 Enemy: Gem toad Stats: *HP: 4000 *Power: 25 *Speed: 7 *Fire: 0% *Water: 0% *Earth: 0% *Air: 0% Stage 3-1 White crystals lay around the exit. They would make for a great trophy! Life cost: 2 Stage 3-2 A gruff billy goat sits chewing grass and blocking your path. As you try to move him, he charges! Life cost: 2 Enemy: Goat Stats: *HP: 2900 *Power: 12 *Speed: 7 *Fire: 0% *Water: 0% *Earth: 0% *Air: 0% Stage 3-3 Whoooo dares enter my forest?! Life cost: 2 Enemy: Owlbear Stats: *HP: 3300 *Power: 12 *Speed: 8 *Fire: 0% *Water: 0% *Earth: 0% *Air: 0% Stage 3-4 "Thanks for getting rid of that pesky owl! His forest will be all mine once I get rid of you!" Life cost: 2 Enemy: Lumberjack bear Stats: *HP: 3900 *Power: 15 *Speed: 14 *Fire: 0% *Water: 0% *Earth: 0% *Air: 0% Stage 3-5 As you set camp for the night, the fire light shimmers off something in the woods. It is coming closer! Life cost: 2 Enemy: Fire rhino Stats: *HP: 3900 *Power: 12 *Speed: 9 *Fire: 0% *Water: 0% *Earth: 0% *Air: 0% Stage 3-6 An ash trail? Follow it to track the magma monster to find the path to the top. Life cost: 2 Stage 3-7 You found it! Probably not the best plan, but at least you are on the right track! Life cost: 2 Enemy: Fire slime Stats: * HP: 6000 * Power: * Speed: * Fire: 0% * Water: 0% * Earth: 0% * Air: 0% Stage 3-8 The volcano rumbles and lava stones roll down the hill. Break them apart before they crush you. Life cost: 2 Stage 3-9 You'll need to collect the runes to summon the fire guardian and pass the volcano Life cost: 2 Stage 3-10 The fire guardian emerges from the volcano, prepared to fight! Prove who is the king of this mountain! Life cost: 2 Enemy: Fire bear Stats: * HP: 8000 * Power: * Speed: * Fire: 0% * Water: 0% * Earth: 0% * Air: 0% Stage 3-11 A big, bad wolf slinks forward. He looks famished. Blow him away! Life cost: 2 Enemy: Big wolf Stats: *HP: 3100 *Power: 14 *Speed: 6 *Fire: 0% *Water: 0% *Earth: 0% *Air: 0% Stage 3-12 The path ahead has frozen over. Break the blocks to continue. Life cost: 2 Stage 3-13 A trail of feathers leads up the path! Collect them and follow them up! Life cost: 2 Stage 3-14 A giant troll using feathers to cover his personal bits?! Oh, gross... Life cost: 2 Enemy: Mountain troll Stats: *HP: 3200 *Power: 15 *Speed: 13 *Fire: 0% *Water: 0% *Earth: 0% *Air: 0% Stage 3-15 Ghost?! Oh, just a direwolf hunting for food. No biggie. Life cost: 2 Enemy: Giant wolf Stats: *HP: 4100 *Power: 15 *Speed: 6 *Fire: 0% *Water: 0% *Earth: 0% *Air: 0% Stage 3-16 It looks like some creature has been shedding its horns. Wonder what it could be... Life cost: 2 Stage 3-17 Listen, buddy. We were just looking for goats milk, thats all. Life cost: 2 Enemy: Ice goat Stats: *HP: 4900 *Power: 14 *Speed: 9 *Fire: 0% *Water: 0% *Earth: 0% *Air: 0% Stage 3-18 When I said I could really go for a bear claw right now, this isn't what I meant... Life cost: 2 Stage 3-19 It looks like someone dropped their necklaces! I'm sure no one would mind if we grabbed them. Life cost: 2 Stage 3-20 Those weren't necklaces! They were summoning runes! The ice guardian rises! Life cost: 2 Enemy: Ice bear Stats: * HP: 8000 * Power: * Speed: * Fire: 0% * Water: 0% * Earth: 0% * Air: 0% Stage 4-1 The souls of the restless infest these lands. Lets help this one find rest. Life cost: 2 Enemy: Whisp Stats: * HP: 4800 * Power: * Speed: * Fire: 0% * Water: 0% * Earth: 0% * Air: 0% Stage 4-2 We need to collect the holy chalices to collect the essence of life to restore balance. Life cost: 2 Stage 4-3 You have no power here, death! At least.... we hope you don't. Life cost: 2 Enemy: Death Stats: * HP: 3900 * Power: 12 * Speed: 9 * Fire: 0% * Water: 0% * Earth: 0% * Air: 0% Stage 4-4 Dark wings and dark words! You must collect bat wings for our spell to repel the curse. Life cost: 2 Stage 4-5 Boo who? Send this ghost back to oblivion! Life cost: 2 Enemy: Ghost Stats: * HP: 5100 * Power: * Speed: * Fire: 0% * Water: 0% * Earth: 0% * Air: 0% Stage 4-6 We need to remove the demon totems and close shut these gates to oblivion. Life cost: 2 Stage 4-7 I have always wanted to see an angel, but this isn't what I had in mind. Life cost: 2 Enemy: Ghost slime Stats: * HP: 6400 * Power: * Speed: * Fire: 0% * Water: 0% * Earth: 0% * Air: 0% Stage 4-8 We need to collect the ectoplasm of that slime angel for our elixir Life cost: 2 Stage 4-9 These seeds... the high priest brought these sacred seeds to plant and push back the darkgrowth. Life cost: 2 Stage 4-10 "We must rid these lands of the plague known as the living!" Life cost: 2 Enemy: Plague doctor Stats: * HP: 6600 * Power: * Speed: * Fire: 0% * Water: 0% * Earth: 0% * Air: 0% Stage 4-11 This baddie will either make the best or the worst pumpkin pie imaginable. Let us find out... Life cost: 2 Enemy: Pumpkin Stats: * HP: 6900 * Power: * Speed: * Fire: 0% * Water: 0% * Earth: 0% * Air: 0% Stage 4-12 They have been poisoning the water supply. That explains why the population is turning into the undead... Life cost: 2 Stage 4-13 You'll need to collect the bones of this demon wolf for the ritual. First, you need to make him give them up. Life cost: 2 Enemy: Skull wolf Stats: * HP: 7200 * Power: * Speed: * Fire: 0% * Water: 0% * Earth: 0% * Air: 0% Stage 4-14 We almost have all we need. We need to meet with the high priest t the church ahead to perform the ritual. Life cost: 2 Stage 4-15 Zombies?! Why does everything need zombies these days... Life cost: 2 Enemy: Zombie Stats: * HP: 7300 * Power: * Speed: * Fire: 0% * Water: 0% * Earth: 0% * Air: 0% Stage 4-16 Look at that shovel. He must be the one digging up the dead folk as they come back from the underworld. Life cost: 2 Enemy: Undertaker Stats: * HP: 7100 * Power: * Speed: * Fire: 0% * Water: 0% * Earth: 0% * Air: 0% Stage 4-17 He dropped a sack of amulets... Could these be used to control the undead? Destroy them before any more harm comes. Life cost: 2 Stage 4-18 It feels good to be vlad' the foul creature says as he approaches. Let us see if vampires can bleed. Life cost: 2 Enemy: Vampire Stats: * HP: 7400 * Power: * Speed: * Fire: 0% * Water: 0% * Earth: 0% * Air: 0% Stage 4-19 These are the sacred books of Klaatu, Barada, Nikto, and Koff! The high priest brought these to battle the curse? Life cost: 2 Stage 4-20 "Run, you fools!" The high priest shouts as an a ghastly force enters his body and possesses him. Avenge him. Stage 5-1 Stage 5-2 Stage 5-3 Stage 5-4 Stage 5-5 Stage 5-6 Stage 5-7 Stage 5-8 Stage 5-9 Stage 5-10 Stage 5-11 Stage 5-12 Stage 5-13 Stage 5-14